User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Lone Wolf Chapter 1
This is how the story starts well on leon's part and how he is going end up at the Far East Branch Operator: Leon I am picking up 3 signals its looking like 3 Garms Leon: 3? hmmm guess i am going need some planning Operator: i am going send back up Leon: Do not send back-up i can handel this Operator:Okey... Leon..but please tell me when it gets dangers Leon had cut off the communcation with The Branch and tightens his grip on the handel of his god arc but the Operator had already informed somebody of the situation leon was in and this person was already nearby anyway so he didnt seem to care to drop in Leon: lets do this in his head he had made up a plan to take down the 3 Garms he would make sure it would be a one on one fight, a few moments later her had taken one of them down and devoured its core but when he went to go for the other one he got attacked by both had had to dodge a lot off attacks running towards a building Leon: Damn it.... both the Garms started to howl ???: Still working alone Leon? a god eater jumps down from the building Leon was running towards and struck his sword in the neck of one of the Garms- Leon: Shut up Jack i am a Lone Wolf, i dont need any help from your Unit or any other unit i told the director this many times i rather fight alone A few days earlier before Leon went on his mission today Director: Leon we are going tranfer you to the Fenrir Far east branch to form a new unti there Leon: I told you this 3 million times before i am a Lone Wolf i dont need a unti Director: its not my choose, and you are the only God eater at our Branch that doesnt have a unit or is willing to work with one Leon: i wish you guys would just leave me alone and get off my back Director: you are leaving in five days.. so get ready and pack your things the director walked away and Jack walked towards Leon Jack: so you are leaving? Leon: why do you always have to be around me to talk to me Jack Jack: well we are friends arent we? Leon: our friendship ended when you betrayed me just be with her Jack: Leave Sarah out of this back to the mission both Jack and Leon where fighting and killing the last Garm Jack: so this is your last mission for our Branch? Leon: yeah...i am leaving tommorrow...so what do you want Jack: i wanted to say sorry.. for all i have done i just want me friend back before he leaves Leon: Jack its a little bit late dont you think? Jack: yeah i know but hey..better late then never Leon: i guess but this is goodbye leon walked back to the branch and Jack followed him, once at the Branch they Director was waiting for Leon Director: Leon Blizzard This is your last day at the Branch so i am here to tell you good bye and that we are going lose a great Gods Eater Leon: well then Bye guys... i guess not that i really talked to any off you but bye Category:Blog posts